


On Your Side (Klarion Bleak x Reader)

by churros_liz



Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Mention of burning at stake, Morning After, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So it's safe, it's not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Reader sees Klarion's scars in the morning after.
Relationships: Klarion & Teekl, Klarion (DCU)/Reader, Klarion Bleak/Reader, Klarion the Witch Boy/Reader
Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695127
Kudos: 21





	On Your Side (Klarion Bleak x Reader)

Klarion stared at your apartment ceiling. The sound of early morning traffic had woken him up. You were soundly asleep next to him. He turned to his side to face you. You laid on your stomach, hugging your pillow. Klarion thought about how adorable you looked. He stroked your hair off of your face, rubbing small circles on your bare back. You murmured in your sleep as you cuddled closer to him. 

“Good morning” He spoke in a soft tone. You looked up at him with a smile on your lips. 

“Good morning” You gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and flipped you to lay on your back as he connected your lips once again. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he moved to trail kisses down your neck. Your hands traced over his scars.

“Shall we eat breakfast?” He pulled away to look at you.

“I thought you didn’t enjoy human food” You hummed.

“But I do enjoy your cooking” He kissed you again before getting off of you. You sat up, covering yourself with your bedsheets. You watched as he put on his clothes. Your eyes glanced at his scarred-covered back. There were marks on his arms, the palms of his hands, and his legs. You remember seeing them last night and thinking about all of the hardships and injuries he must have endured. It saddened you whenever you thought about it. 

Klarion had told you how he was almost burned at the stake years ago. It was the first time he had left his home, even though it was against the rules to do so. He returned and was immediately bound to a post. His mother and sister didn’t even hesitate into leading the riot. Sure, they apologized after realizing that Klarion was right, but you wondered if Klarion ever truly forgave them for it. 

“(y/n)?” Klarion down to see your arms wrap around his torso. You had suddenly hugged him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m always going to be on your side, Klarion” You mumbled, nuzzling yourself into him. “I promise”

Klarion unwrapped your arms and turned to face you. Small tears fell down your cheeks. He caressed your face, wiping your tears away with his thumb. He placed a small kiss on your forehead. A small smile rested on his lips as his arms wrapped around your figure. “Thank you”

_Meow!_

You turned your head to see Teekl staring at the two of you from his bed. He gave you a look that told you both that he was hungry. You noticed how Klarion glared at his familiar. They were probably having a telepathic conversation. You smiled at the two and patted Klarion, grabbing his attention. 

“Go take a shower first while I make breakfast” You glanced at your clock. “I have to get work soon anyway”

“But can’t you just take a day off” Klarion whined, bringing you closer to him. You laughed at his childish reaction. He’s so adorable. That thought soon vanished when you felt his fingers trickle your sides. His lips began to trail kisses down your neck. 

“S-Stop!” You managed to let out in between your laughter. 

“Not until you agree to stay in” Klarion pulled away, smirking at the sight. You fell back onto the bed with Klarion laying on top of you. Seeing your hair disheveled and hearing your panting breaths reminded him of last night. You (e/c) colored eyes met his as you felt his fingers stop in their attack. He leaned down to place a not-so-innocent kiss on your lips. “So what do you say? Do we have a deal”

“Hmm” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “Well I do feel kind of feverish today”

His smirk grew at your response and he leaned back down to kiss you once more. The two of you were lost in your own world, forgetting that there was a hungry cat glaring at you. Teekl let out a quiet meow before walking out of the room. He just has to go find his own food.


End file.
